tout à un début et une fin
by red-colours-died
Summary: Sora se réveille après une longue absence mais il ne se souvient de rien... que c'est-il donc passé et pourquoi tout ce mystère autour du monde ? ... bon j'avoue je suis pas douée pour les résumés mais venez lire quand même :D SVP


coucou tout le monde,

voici ma toute première fic :D et je suis fière d'elle :D ( non ne vous inquiété pas, je ne suis pas narcissique ! )

j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire car c'est un mélange de beaucoup de chose ! ( ?_? )

Enfin voilà j'arrête de vous ennuyez et je vous laisse la lire...

XxXxX

Tout à un début ... et une fin

« que comptes tu faire maintenant ? Questionna une personne de taille moyenne encapuchonnée d'un long manteau noir.

trouver la vérité sur ce qui c'est réellement passé durant ces 2 ans, répondit une autre personne avec le même manteau.

Sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je serai là. Mais ne compte pas sur elle, elle est dans leur camp !

Je le sais très bien qu'elle est dans leur camp, tout comme toi. »

Et avant même que la première personne ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la deuxième était déjà partie dans les profondeurs de la ville. Personne n'y allait jamais à cause des « phénomènes ». Un groupe de personnes d'âges divers. Ces derniers avaient réussi à faire fuir quiconque s'aventurait dans « leurs décombres ». Il savait que se promener dans cet endroit était dangereux mais il avait besoin de retrouver un de ses amis qui faisait à présent parti des « phénomènes ». Pourquoi ce nom ? Personne ne savait d'où venait ce nom, mais tout le monde les avait toujours appelés ainsi depuis leur arrivée. Il continua son chemin, prit à gauche et ensuite la troisième à gauche. Devant lui s'étendait à présent un long et sinueux escalier. Chaque pas pouvait l'emmener à la mort, s'il ne connaissait pas les bonnes et les mauvaises marches. S'il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les pièges les plus sordides. La ville souterraine n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite, toujours aussi mouvementé avec ses enfants courant et jouant dans les rues. Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il se dirigea vers la toute dernière maisonnette. Petit mais très accueillant, cet habitat était d'un réconfort immense. Tout le monde se retournait sur son passage, les habitants n'étant pas habitués à voir un « humain » dans leurs décombres. De plus aucun « humain » n'avait réussi à descendre jusqu'au cœur de cette ville souterraine. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne encapuchonnée dans ce long manteau noir. Le seul moyen de savoir de quelle organisation il venait était le petit symbole sur le haut du manteau, au niveau de la poitrine. Ce dessin était une sorte de rosasse des vents. Mais une chose clochait par rapport au symbole dessiné était que ce dernier était barré, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu l'effacer mais n'avait réussi qu'à faire une simple griffure.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas changé depuis toutes ces années, 48, dit une voix grave.

Toi, non plus tu n'as pas changé, 65, répliqua la dénommée personne 48 encapuchonnée.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps nous devons donc nous dépêcher avec cette histoire.

Oui.

Je vais te dire ce que je sais. Suis-moi nous serons plus en intimité dans ma maison pour discuter de ça. »

48 suivit 65, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, aucune parole n'était prononcée. Un silence pesant régnait sur la ville, comme si tout allait disparaître à cause de Ce passé.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est réellement passé durant ces 2 dernières années ? Questionna 48

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain. Personne n'avait de nouvelle de toi. De plus on a entendu certains « numbers » discuter. Ils parlaient de ta mort, le général en chef t'as décrété mort. Tu as été retrouvé au matin livide sur ton lit, tu avais fait un arrêt cardiaque et il était déjà trop tard pour essayer de te réanimer. Ton enterrement a eu lieu quelques jours après. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, tu as eu droit à un magnifique enterrement, je me suis même dit que tu aurais été émerveillé de voir ça. Mais quelque chose clochait … je ne savais pas vraiment quoi, mais un élément de l'histoire ne collait pas aux autres... voilà ce que je sais, si tu veux en savoir plus il va falloir que tu ailles voir le chef des « numbers » mais il est protégé par plusieurs hommes plus sanguinaires les uns que les autres. Ils ne te laisseront jamais t'approcher de leur chef, surtout s'ils savaient que tu voulais connaître la vérité. Comme tu peux le voir je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre alors dépêches-toi de t'en aller, ils vont bientôt arriver pour te tuer. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses sans savoir la vérité sur toute cette histoire. Qui a réussi à tous nous manipuler pour faire telle et telle chose. Mais surtout n'oublie pas : « ne te FIE JAMAIS à personne ».

Chef, ils attaquent, cria un des « phénomènes » en entrant en courant dans l'habitat

Va-t-en maintenant, 48, et surtout fais bien attention à toi

Oui, au revoir, … kanon, répondit simplement la personne toujours encapuchonnée. »

Kanon le regarda s'enfuir en courant vers l'autre sortie, personne ne connaissait cette sortie. Elle avait été construite au début du XVème siècle. Mais personne ne l'avait jamais remarquée. Kanon se jeta corps et âme dans le combat, même s'il savait très bien qu'il allait mourir. Mourir pour cette personne voulant connaître la vérité sur son passé.

« Fais bien attention à toi, Sora, dit Kanon en s'effondrant sur le sol. »

Le dit Sora courait dans les anciens décombres. Comment arriver jusqu'au chef sans tuer personne ? Se demanda Sora. Il ne voulait plus blesser personne depuis cette histoire d'il y plus de 15 ans…

…Je rentrais tranquillement de ma journée d'école, et ça m'ennuyait toujours autant. Bizarrement la maison n'était pas éclairée. Je rentrai en courant dans la maison en appelant mes parents. Personne ne me répondait. J'avançai dans l'habitat tout en tendant l'oreille. Et à ce moment là, je butai contre quelque chose …

… Sora secoua la tête en repensant à cela. Non je ne dois pas penser à cela, ce disait ce dernier. Kanon compte sur moi pour connaître la vérité, alors rien ne m'empêchera de connaître enfin la fin…

… San Francisco, 10h20 heure local…

Il se trouvait devant cette longue route qui montait vers le chef des « numbers », beaucoup de choses s'étaient déroulées depuis qu'il avait revu Kanon. Sora commença à courir vers la haute bâtisse gardée par des samouraïs, les « numbers ». Lui même avait été un de ces « samouraïs » du XXème siècle. Il dégaina son katana. Du sang coula encore. Beaucoup trop de sang. Cette chose qui réussissait à tenir les êtres vivants en vie et qui avait une jolie teinte rouge qui se glaçait un peu à cause de la température. Beaucoup perdirent la vie durant cette matinée d'hiver, l'air frais accompagnant ses gestes. Le froid, lui, accompagnant cette froideur qu'il avait généralement dans les yeux, enfin dans son œil droit. Il avait perdu son œil gauche en le donnant à Kanon il y a déjà plusieurs années. Courir, c'est ce que cette personne encapuchonnée faisait, les étages vers le chef se diminuant à chaque seconde, tout comme le nombre de personnes dans ce bâtiment. Désormais, une seule barrière l'empêchait de voir le chef. Une simple porte qui ne demandait qu'à être ouverte. Sora posa sa main sur la poignée, tourna cette dernière et entra dans la pièce.

« tu arrives trop tard, 48, dit une voix.

Où es-tu ? Questionna Sora »

La chaise de bureau se tourna, dessus était installé un vieil homme, il avait l'air d'être épuisé.

« Tu m'as posé bons nombres de problèmes, depuis que tu t'es réveillé, continua le vieillard

Je veux connaître ce qu'il s'est passé, cria 48

Je sais, …mais maintenant, il est trop tard, on va tous les 2 mourir. Personne ne se souviendra de toi, ni de moi. le secret doit rester cacher aux « humains » »

Et avant même que Sora aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le bâtiment explosa, en emportant avec lui tout les secrets du monde et leur corps…

XxXXxXXXxXx

voili-voilou,

c'est fini ... oui je sais je suis cruelle j'ai mis une fin à suspense :D mais j'avais pas d'idée pour le secret . (crétine un jour crétine toujours ;D)

Vous en pensez quoi ? revieuw please (par contre soyez gentil avec un pauvre petit être comme moi qui vient de mettre sa toute première histoire sur papier : D )

red-colours-died toute émoustillée : D (j'adore ce mot : D )

Ps : merci à hagerendrawer pour sa revieuw ^^ … j'ai fait 2-3 modifications :p


End file.
